


Perfect drug

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Prompty [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!verse, Angst, Drabble, End!verse, M/M, pornosek, poruchanko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugi drabbelek zainspirowany promptem na tumblrze (i piosenką Nine Inch Nails)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect drug

\- Boisz się, że twój Castiel skończy tak jak ja - mówi Cas, nabijając się bezlitośnie na członek Deana, przedzierając się głosem przez mgłę spowijającą mózg łowcy, mgłę usnutą z dzikiej żądzy, oszołomienia i zapachu seksu, potu, paczuli, zioła i heroiny, unoszących się ciężko, ogłupiająco, w całej kabinie Casa. - Boisz się, że on też skończy jako żałosny ćpun, oddający się każdemu za garść proszku - Cas śmieje się zdyszanym głosem, pochyla się, opierając mocniej dłonie na piersi Deana, odrzuca głowę do tyłu, ani na chwilę nie otwierając oczu, ujeżdża go dziko, warcząc, szczerząc zęby niczym zwierzę. - Ale narkotyki nigdy nie były moim problemem, Dean. To ty nim byłeś. Zawsze ty. Dean, Dean, Dean. To od ciebie się uzależniłem. To pustkę po tobie próbuję zapełnić tymi pieprzonymi substytutami. To o tobie myślę, kiedy pozwalam obcym się pieprzyć. Hester miała rację. - Cas pochyla głowę tym razem do przodu, ale oczy wciąż ma zamknięte, jakby bał się spojrzeć na Deana. Spod powieki wypełza mu pojedyncza łza, spływa po policzku i skapuje na szyję łowcy. Jest gorąca, ale Dean wzdryga się, jakby oblano go kubłem zimnej wody. - Zanim anioły odeszły, odwiedziła mnie jedna z moich sióstr. Miała rację. Byłem zgubiony już w chwili, gdy położyłem na tobie dłoń w piekle. W tamtej chwili ciebie z niego wyciągnąłem, a siebie pogrążyłem na wieki. Dean. Dean, Dean, och, Dean… To ty mnie zabijasz. Czy jesteś ze mną, czy nie, to przez ciebie czuję się pusty, martwy. Myślałem, że udało mi się od ciebie uwolnić, kiedy przestałeś do mnie przychodzić po Detroit… ale dzisiaj… - Cas łapie oddech i zastyga bez ruchu; lepkie wstęgi, równie gorące jak łza, ochlapują brzuch Deana, a światło dnia przebijające przez brudne zasłony otacza głowę Casa niczym roztańczona drobinkami kurzu aureola i rozpościera się za nim na kształt drżących, podartych skrzydeł. - Dzisiaj zażyłem śmiertelną dawkę ciebie, Dean, po latach głodu. I jutro oddam życie przez ciebie… i dla ciebie. Dla mojego najsłodszego narkotyku.


End file.
